Aurora
Josephine Richardson, known by her alter-ego Aurora is a British neo, she is an investigative journalist and photographer as well as often dealing in light mercenary work. She is the younger sister of Volt and Wildstar. History Born in Hastings, England Jo helped her sister deal with becoming a neohuman. Powers and Abilities Powers Aurora is a neohuman born with active neone genes. Photosolar Manipulation: Jo can focus high-energy solar-atoms and photons that filter through the atmosphere from Earth’s sun, and use it to create a range of attacks and constructs. This energy appears to sparkle as the atoms of the protons pop and collide with atmospheric particles and release light-energy and kinetic force. * Sunblasts: Originally limited to sphere-shaped bolts Aurora's power over her energy has increased allowing her to generate more intense beams of solar light and heat coupled with a powerful concussive force. * Photon Constructs: She has recently been able to create more complex shapes of energy-construct ranging from daggers to swords, spears, shields and even light-armor. * Solar Flares: Aurora could cause the solar atoms in the atmosphere around her to intensify, swathing large areas in a bright light, blinding opponents and causing burning sensations on the skin. * Solar Absorption: Jo could absorb solar particles in to her body and use it to warm herself, increase or stabilize rate of healing of internal wounds, glow and by focusing the energy in to her hands and feet, could increase the kinetic impact her strikes. * Optic Blasts: As a result of intense solar absorption, Jo later developed the ability to project intense beams of yellow solar energy from her eyes. These beams apparently have the same effect as a microwave and heat objects from the inside out. * Solar Immunity: Jo was immune to the effects of solar radiation and light on her body. She was incapable of getting skin cancer, sunburn and could stare in to the sun as much as she wanted with no adverse effects. Tactile Telekinesis: Like her siblings Aurora shares the ability to produce a limited telekinetic field around her body that gives her a number of associated abilities. * Flight: Aurora can levitate, hover and propel herself through the air at supersonic speeds. This flight field protects her against the rigors of high-altitude supersonic flight such has pressure and temperature and allows her to breathe normally. Her flight speed is currently mach 1.7. * Enhanced Strength and Durability: '''Aurora is protected from physical impacts to a limited degree and the field grants her a degree of enhanced lift capacity. '''Total Recall: This ability apparently existed long before Jo developed her other powers, and allowed her to access any memory almost as if she was watching a TV screen: This gave her further enhanced intelligence, an incredibly good eye for detail and a photographic memory. Abilities Genius Intellect:'' Aurora is a MENSA-recognized genius with an IQ of 180, able to absorb readily almost any kind of knowledge . ''Hand-to-hand combatant: Aurora is skilled in hand-to-hand combat of various styles. Tantojutsu expert: Aurora is an expert of various knife-fighting styles. Bojutsu expert: She is also extremely proficient in the use of bo-staves and spears to an expert degree, often favouring the creation staff-shaped photosolar energy constructs. Skilled Tracker: Like her brother Volt, she has learned how to track enemies over large distances. Skilled Artist: Jo has a talent for various arts including painting, drawing, writing and crafts. Skilled Photographer: Her incredible eye for detail enables her to produce award-winning photographs. Skilled Writer and Journalist: She has always been interested in the media and has started to write columns in newspapers across the UK and aboard. She also has a skill for investigative journalism and has used these skills to track down criminals. 'Skilled investigator: '''She has a genial knack for investigation. '''Limitations and weaknesses: ' Still young, Jo has a way to go before she can develop the stamina for sustained powered battles but can already fight above par against most opponents she has encountered. Category:Characters Category:Neohumans